The Real Reason
by Quiet-Ray-of-Hope
Summary: Sasuke, now 18, has decided to come home and accomplish the second goal of his life. To restore his clan with the girl he fell in love with, however, certain people may come to stop them from doing so.
1. Introduction The Plan and The Past

**The Real Reason**

**Introduction**

Sasuke Uchiha.

His life was the meaning epitamy of sorrow.

Family slaughtered...

By his own older sibling, who is named Itachi Uchiha.

All of this young boys life, he trained tooth and nail for two purposes.

One, to kill Itachi and finally get the revenge he longed for.

Two, to restore his clan to its greatness once more.

His first mission had been accomplished, he had finally finished one of his two goals.

And now, there was the second mission.

The one he had been planning since the age of just twelve.

Sasuke Uchiha was now at the age of 18.

* * *

It had been a few years since Itachi had been killed, and Sasuke had yet to set his second plan into action. He never found the courage to go back to Konoha and face the consequences of what he had done to the people, what he did to his own home.

The lonly Uchiha was now residing in a small town known as Lahera. It was not a big place, nor a tourist stop. It was a small, plentiful town with cheerful people who were glad to be secluded from the world, the exact kind of town he needed after all that he had been through for the past six years.

He lived in a small one bedroom appartment, with a balcony that gave him a wonderful veiw of the bright Lahera sky. It gave him a strange peace at night, starring at the beautiful, white shining orbs twinkling in the sky.

They reminded him of the view from the skylight in his room back home. He truly did miss Konoha, and it made his guts flip over inside of him when He had thought of his betrayal to them.

He had had no choice, it was all apart of his grand plan.

The plan was to restore his family by starting one of his own, but in order to do so, he would have to make sure that there would be no threats to his future family.

Getting revenge?

That was mearly just an added bonus to his to his main goal. Itachi would havd to be eliminated, because Sasuke knew that if that deamon in human form found out he had a family, Itachi would certainly know his weak points, and try everything in his power to hurt his wife and children, just to play some sick and twisted game with his little brothers mind.

He had already picked out his future wife, the girl whom he had to protect with all he had.

Knowing that he would have to leave to kill Itachi, he could not show his affection to the little girl he was so infatuated with. He could not show any emotion towards her, even going so far as to be cold towards her.

He was only doing it to make it much easier when he had to leave, but even in being such a jurk towards the girl, she still tried her best to keep him from leaving, she still had fallen in love with him.

Despite all his efforts to prevent her from doing so.

She didn't understand that he would come back for her, and he knew that, but still could not reveal his plan just yet. But, despite trying to act coldly towards her at their final meeting, he simply told her "Thank you", but it meant so much more than the way he said it.

He wanted to say, while embracing her, "This is not goodbye my dear, this is just a 'See you later'. When I come back, we will start our family, and we will be happy."

She seemed to get those words out faster than him though, openly proffessing her love for him.

All he could say for now was thank you, and even then he had to bite his lip to keep from saying what was on his heart.

She threatened to scream if he was to leave, so he had no choice but to knock the poor girl out to keep her from saying anything more, she was already tearing him apart with her words, making him want to stay.

That was four years ago.

The girls name you ask?

Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 1 My Name is Kierra Hear Me Roar

**Chapter one**

_**My Name is Kierra, Hear me Roar**_**!**

The bright morning sun was shining straight through the balcony doors, so strong it woke Sasuke up when the intence beam reached his eyes, groaning from the fact that he had not slept well the night before.

He slowly brought himself to get out of bed. Stretching as he usually did in the mornings, he felt his back pop repidatly.

"_Hn, must be getting old_," He smirked as he thought to himself. The handsome, raven-haired young man got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take his morning shower, still half asleep.

Afterwards, he headed to the kitchen part of his appartment and made himself an ommlette with tomatoes, his favorite breakfast meal. He was a supprisingly good cook to have never been taught.

DING!

It was done, steaming and smelling delicious.

He sat down to eat his meal when he saw that the newspaper had arrived through his mailslot. He hobbled over to the door, still a bit wobbly from a sleepless night.

As he sat down once more, he began to read the headlines of the Lahera Hawk, the towns own newspaper. He almost choked when he read the headlines.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage at Last_"

"Well I'll be..." He whispered in disbelief. His old comrad had finally reached his dream of being Hokage, as he had always promised everyone that he would someday. And indeed, the day had come where his old rival, and best friend, had become the leader of Konoha.

Sasuke sighed, missing the old days. Back when it was him, Kakashi, Naruto...

And Sakura...

He let yet another out a sorrowful sigh when his mind wondered to her name.

The most facinating young woman he had ever laid eyes on, the young Kunoichi that was to be his wife in his future...

He knew that she must hate him for what he had done to her, left her all alone. She just did not understand, he could have never given her the slightest hint that he really was in love with her. If he had told her from day one, it would have been love at first sight for the two, and he could be happy now, married and with many children. Oh how he longed for that life. But he knew that if he had followed that path, Itachi would do nothing but come and slaughter his family once more.

"_It's time_," he thought, "_time to set my second goal into action. I must go back to Konoha, and find Sakura, and beg her to forgive me..._"

He smirked and huffed at himself, knowing how cheesy and out of character that sounded for him.

It had been decided, he would leave within the following week.

But as for now, it was time to go to work.

* * *

"Hey Jurk-Face!"

"Wha-"

He couldn't finish his statement, he was being tackled by someone with shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, and bluest of blue eyes.

"Your late, douche-bag!" said the young "lady", if she could even be considered one, her mannerisms mirrored a teenage boys.

"Kierra! Get off you creeper!" he said, not harshly, more of a joking tone, and actually laughing that she had the guts to tackle him in the middle of public. But that was the usual for Kierra Sekisui, definatly not the perfect portrait for being lady like.

Kierra Sekisui was one of a kind woman. She was 5' 7", a fairly tall girl for where she lived, and she definatly had some meat on her bones, not fat, but she was not a skinny girl either.

The woman had shoulder length brown, blonde, and black streaked hair. Her skin was very fair, not to say sickly pale, but a very light tone. Hey eyes were by far her best feature, they stood out more than anything else she had. They were as blue as blue could possibly be, and bright with spirit and joy.

She did tend to be hyperactive, very rough, and a tomboy most of the time, the exact opposite of her prestigious family. But she did have a sweet side that she only showed towards him ever once in a blue moon.

She wore a black tank top, camo jeans, and the all too common Ninja sandles. She also carried a jewel encrusted sword on her back, know as the Blade of Nature that she inherited from her deceased father. Sasuke didn't know why it was known as that or even how it worked, it had no literal blade.

However, he didn't exactly want to find out, she wasn't that type of Kunoichi that even he wouldn't want to run into if she was having bad day, if you know what I mean.

Her headband was unique also, as the image depicted a pair of angelic wings outstreched, the symbol of Lahera. As the village of Lahera didn't have many shinobi at all, and she being a Jounin, was almost alone in her ranking group.

He loved the girl with all his heart. No, not like the way he felt, and still feels, for Sakura Haruno. He loved this girl as his own sister, she was seventeen, her birthday being January second, he still felt as if this he and this girl could be siblings.

Kierra and him had become very close ever since Sasuke had started working for Kierra's mother in her Bridal Store. He had been working there for two years now, and the three acted as if they were an actual family, which he loved so much, even to the extent of calling Mrs. Sekisui "Mom" on rare occasions.

The two walked in, put on their uniform aprons, and got straight to work. Sasuke worked as a cashier, and Kierra was more of a saleswoman. She had never had a sale turned down, she was a born merchant, but it was not suprising, it was in her blood.

She would simply find an unsuspecting costomer, and use that charming talent of hers to the max. She would do just about anything for a sale.

The Sekisui family was known for their bridal shops around the country, this particular store not being a large one, but it still counted indeed.

"So knuckle-head, how much have we racked up today?" asked Kierra, leaning her elbow on the checkout counter, those big blue eyes wide, staring at the Uchiha, and copying that same smirk he loved to use.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, spazy," she crossed her arms and fake-pouted while he counted the yin from that day.

"We made... 90,978 yin today,"

"HYA! We totally owned those sales today!" she cheered, arms in the air doing her "Kierra Happy Dance". It looked something like the Caramelldansen actually...

He laughed out loud, yet ever so silently. Ever since he had moved to Lahera those many years ago, he had loosened up to such an extent that you wouldn't recognize the handsome young man that stood before you today, compared to the young boy with the attitude problem several years ago.

His personality now was more like Kakashi Hatake than anyone else. He no longer had any hatred or revenge clouding his mind from being a normal Ninja persona, well, as normal as a ninja persona could be!

"So punk, how about some sushi at Kishimoto's? On me!" she offered, after all, it was Friday, and it was the two's night to have fun.

No, don't jump to conclusions, it's not a date, they just went out and did something fun every Friday, a sort of custom they had together.

"Sounds good Miss Spaz-a-Lot, may I escort you there?" said with his signature sarcastic tone, eyeing her with his beautiful Onyx eys, holding out his hand for her to place her's in while slightly bowing.

"Psh! Nope! But I will race you!" she said, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Bring is Spaz." He said, taking off his apron and heading to the door.

He turned around to see that she was already out of uniform, and performing hand signs to concentrate chakra. She finally performed the last handsign, her thumbs intertwined and fingers streching outwards, somewhat the same gesture a child would use to make a bird shadow on the wall.

Unfourtunatly, he knew what was coming next...

"Shinpi Choojin!"

She activated her Kekke Genkai, and a pair of large angelic wings sprouted from her back, giving her the appearance of an actual angel at times when the afternoon sun hit them just right..

Along with the wings, her nails grew long, like the talents of a bird of prey. Her eyes also changed, keeping their blue hue, but the pupils changed form, resembling that of a hawk. They were not just for looks either.

Her special ability, while giving her magnificent functional wings and razor sharp talents, also gave her the vision of a Hawk, seeing things much more clearly than her regular eyes ever could.

"Cheater!" screamed Sasuke, playfully shaking a fist at her. When he first saw her Kekke Genkai so many years ago, he thought it impressive, and still did.

"Whatever punk! Eat my dust!" she yelled, that being the last thing she said before she was soaring through the afternoon skies at amazing speed, giving an Eagle like screech, and heading towards their destination, flapping her bronze wings to gain speed.

He watched the girl soar into the heavens, not even attempting to catch up just yet. Instead, the though he had forgoten from that morning had come to mind again. As he remembered, he lowered his eyes and head to the ground.

"_I suppose I have to tell her tonight_," he thought, cringing at the thought of breaking his "sisters" heart, "_I have to tell her that I'm going to go home_."

And with that, he focused his Chakra to his feet, blazing off to the restaraunt.

* * *

**Author Notes-**

**Yay! This was so much fun to right. I plan on updating every 2 weeks, usually on Saturdays. Hey, quallity over quantity right? I plan on making it a medium length story and I do plan to finish it! Till next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2 Silent Sasuke

**Chapter 2**

**_Silent Sasuke_**

Sasuke was out of breath by the time he reached Kishimoto's. He leaned against the door, surprised at the thought that he had beaten Kierra here. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and smirked, all of which made up his signature pose.

That smirk was gone the next second though...

"Wow, I knew you were slow punk, but not _that _slow!" said the Kunoichi, grinning broadly at her victory. She was back to her normal human form.

"I gave you a head start." panted to exhausted Uchiha. "You know that right?"

"Mhm, sure you did Sasuke, _sure_you did." Kierra grinned maniacally as she said that with a sarcastic tone. She shoved his shoulder with hers and continued into the restaurant, Sasuke tagging along behind.

They sat down in a booth, each on opposite sides, and ordered the usual, one big plate of Tuna Rolls. Apparently, the two were both starving, not one word was said from the time the sushi got there to the time it was gone.

That's when Sasuke realized that now was just a good a time as ever.

"Kierra..." he said softly, looking her into her big blue eyes. Kierra was never one to take things seriously, but she knew when Sasuke was upset, it was time to get serious. This was the sweet side of her that she only showed to him.

She got up from her side of the booth and sat down next to him, put one of her arms around his neck, and layed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her opposite arm around his chest. No words were spoken, she always knew when he was upset, and just how to comfort him.

He enjoyed her comfort, she wasn't attempting to flirt, this was her way of comforting anybody who needed her help. However, the term "anybody" consist of her own mother and Sasuke, the only two friends she had in the world.

After about 35 seconds of silence, she scooted away and ask what was wrong.

"Kierra.. You know that... I would never do anything to hurt you..." His voice was trailing off.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she said, her eyes softly looking into his, with the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

"I..I..." said Sasuke, lowering his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me, Sasuke." she whispered, using her sweet, soft voice in an attempt to soothe him, even though she still didn't know what was wrong.

After a few more seconds of silence, she took him by the hand and stood up. He looked at her questioningly.

"If it's too uncomfortable here to tell me.. whatever it might be, I know where we _can_ go." she said, winking and that sweet smile on her face bright, but with worry in her open eye.

He sighed, but got up from the booth anyway. She dragged him out the door, then released his hand from hers as she began doing chakra hand signs.

"Shinpi Choojin!"

Once again, the brilliant bronze angelic wings emerged from her upper back, her nails and eyes also transformed.

"We're going to our tree, so come here." she said, opening her arms for him to get into them so he could also fly with her. He wanted to say no, but he knew that their "tree" was the one place he knew he could tell her. It was an enormous cherry tree, with strong branches that stretched out ten feet from the trunk. A small river ran by the tree, which explained its unusually large size. It was a perfect haven, and it was also where the two had first met.

(FLASHBACK)

_Sasuke was silently crying next to a small river. He still had blood stains all over his clothes, and his hair and skin were also covered in dried blood. The blood not being his..._

_But Itachi's..._

_He sat next to the river, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms crossed over his knees and his head buried in his arms. _

_He was having a complete breakdown, Itachi was dead, and now, he had no reason to live. At least in his mind he didn't, he was so devastated from the battle he couldn't remember his precious Sakura Haruno._

_With his mind clouded, he reached for his kunai, and aimed it at himself._

_As he was about to thrust the sharp object into his chest, something knocked the dagger out of his hand. When he looked on the ground, it was a small pebble. He looked around for what, or who, had thrown it, and spotted a womanly figure on the branch above him._

_"Are you really that dumb? You were just gonna throw away your life like that?"_

_Sasuke looked up, and saw a woman's face looking at his with a smirk much like his own._

_"Why don't you come to my place stranger? My mom can fix you all up." _

_The young lady jumped down from the tree, offering a hand to the blood and tear stained sixteen year old boy._

_"Come on, you can trust me, I wouldn't want to mess with you, you look like a pretty tough kid to me," she said, smiling at first, but that smile faded into a serious look, her hand still outreached for his._

_She walked over to the crying boy slowly, as she would if she was approaching a frightened animal, and squatted next to him, her face now full of compasion and a fake smile._

_"So, what's your name kid?"_

_"Okay then, I understand, but anyway, I'm Kierra, Kierra Sekisui. And from now on you and me are gonna be friends."_

_The look on his face was a mix of questioning and disbelief. He didn't know if she was friend or foe, so out of instinct, he checked her headband, but didn't recognize the symbol. Despite what his gut was telling him, he took up her offer, she seemed friendly, and followed her to her home in Lahera._

(END FLASHBACK)

That was two years ago, and the two had been very close ever since. She had, in a way, saved his life.

"Spacey much? You coming or what?"

He looked up at her, realizing he really had spaced out for a few seconds. "Yes ma'am."

He walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms under his and around his chest. He worried for a minute if he was too heavy for her, but then he remembered she's a Kunoichi, one who under any circumstances, never ever admitted she was too weak to do something. Even if she was physically incapable of a task, she'd try and try again, usually resulting in a one week hospital stay.

Kierra was very different from other girls. As if being a spazzy tomboy wasn't enough to get her rejected, she was also as stubborn as a bull. He ninja way, or Nindo, was this..

"_Never give up, never give in, and never back down from an obstacle or challenge in life_."

That was a major reason that Sasuke respected the girl, she had a fire in her that couldn't be doused, it reminded him of Naruto's own inner flame. And when it came down to it, he'd put his money on her in almost any battle she was in, for she was the toughest Kunoichi he had ever met. She could take a million and one punches, as well as dish out a few moves of her own. But he remained clueless when it came to the Blade of Nature, and whenever he asked about it, the Kunoichi would only smile and say, "_Hopefully, I will never have to face an opponent that is strong enough to force me to use it on his sorry butt!"_

He smiled slightly at the thought of this.

As he was reminising, she was blushing. When she rapped her arms around him, she could feel his chest muscles, how firm they were. She could feel her face turning bright red, as if his chest didn't feel amazing, he was wearing some sort of cologne. Somehow, the scent to her was...

..Intoxicating..

Realizing her thoughts, she shook it off quickly, and even got angry at herself for even letting him get to her like that.

"_KIERRA SEKISUI! You do NOT like Sasuke Uchiha! You know better than to think like that!"_ she thought to herself.

And with that, she made one big flap with her wings, and took off toward the sky.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES-**

**Ok, sorry ya'll but the next update will have be in two weeks or less, I wrote the introduction and chapters 1 & 2 on the same day, so I have to start Chapter 3 from scratch today! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Way it has to Be

**Auther Note- Okay look people. I appreciate those of you who have left reviews, all 3 of you *sighs*. But if you dont REVIEW this, how am I supposed to know if I should keep at it or just give up? If you want this story to continue, REVIEW MY STORY! Give me YOUR oppinion! Please! Let me know that this isn't a waste of time.**

**Thanks a mil'**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_The Way it has to be_**

As they soared through out the sky that night, the two couldn't help but take in the beauty that surrounded them. The twinkling stars, the cherry blossoms down below, even the occasional chirp of the crickets was heard.

Lahera was still shaken from the feeling that had come over her a few minutes beforehand. She had never, since the day she met him, had feelings for Sasuke. She always thought of him as her best friend, closer than a brother.

She had to admit to herself, he _was _gorgeous, but she was never one to like the gorgeous ones these days. Not to say she didn't like handsome men, it's just the fact that she had been hurt by the "gorgeous too cool for you" men many times. She knew she would get hurt, but she kept going back...

And kept getting hurt..

Because she didn't have any friends, most likly due to her behavior, she became desperate for attention, and she would do anything to get it. That want, that need for attention manifested itself in her behavior. She went through boyfriend after boyfriend, every time she being the one to get hurt.

Sasuke was different though, he accepted her for the way she acted Now, he did think it was annoying at first, but he grew to think of her as a younger sister.

Sasuke, still in the young girls arms, was enjoying the night.

The two finally arrived at their destination, the beautiful cherry tree next to that sparkling stream. It was a clear and warm night, so they were both very comfortable. Kierra took Sasuke by the hand and pulled him over to the bank of the river. They both sat down and put their feet in the water. After a few seconds of silence, Kierra broke the silence.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" she said, but her eyes focused on the sparkling night sky.

Sasuke was much more relaxed in these surroundings. He knew it would be painful, but a little easier to tell her now.

He drew in a slow breath, and quietly said, "I'm leaving."

Kierra rapidly turned her head, one eyebrow raised and looking at him questioningly. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going back to Konoha, I have... Unfinished business there." he said, his head lowered and eyes focused on the tranquil stream.

Kierra gave a shaky gasp before speaking again. "What the heck Sasuke?! What kind of unfinished business?!" she spat out at him, using an angry tone to cover up her worry and surprise.

"Look, I don't think it concerns you." he said, he turned his head and made eye contact, his eyes stern.

Kierra didn't know how to take in these emotions. She was hurt, angry, confused, and worried all at the same time. Unfortunately, all that she was good at expressing was anger. She stood up quickly and took in a deep breath, and turned her head away from him. The last person on earth she would want to see her crying was Sasuke. After a few seconds of awkward silence between the two, she once again began those all too familiar hand signs.

"Shinpi Choojin!" she yelled, her voice was shaky. She was too angry to ask why he was leaving, or even if he was serious. Just the words "I don't think it concerns you" were enough to set her over the edge. She was hurt by those words, and she took off flying into the night sky, never once looking down at him.

Sasuke looked up, frustrated at the way Kierra had overreacted. He slammed his fist into the cherry tree, leaving a mark on it. "_Why am I such an idiot..."_he thought to himself. He had no intention of telling her it was none of her business, but the her reaction to him leaving set off his short temper as well as hers.

He sighed as he let his body slide down the trunk of the tree until he was sitting down. He started to think about Sakura and his past. What if she's changed, what if she _doesn't _want me to come home anymore. These were the thoughts running through the Uchiha's head all at once. What if..

..she doesn't love me anymore?

Than the past six years of his life would have been a complete waste. His "grand plan" would have been for nothing, and the Uchiha clan would die out like it seemed to be destined to anyway.

At the thought of these things, Sasuke started to panic, his eyes widened, and his breathing got unsteady. He thought that the day he returned to Konoha would be the happiest day of his life. He would come home, tell Sakura everything, marry the girl, and start a family of his own. But now, he was just now acknowledging the fact that there was a chance that she didn't even want him back, and he couldn't blame her, I mean look what he did to her. Treated her coldly, never acknowledged her, and left even when she begged him to stay. He was now realizing how stupid his plan actually was.

Sasuke cringed at every thought he that was racing through his mind at the moment. The worst had happened, he broke his dear little "sisters" heart. Once his anger reached it's peak. He stood up in rage and screamed into the night sky, as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

Kierra was about a half a mile away, and heard the scream even from that distance. She considered turning around, but finally decided that wasn't an option. She kept on flying till she reached her home. Immediately, she ran inside, jumped on her bed, and cried into her pillow until she was sound asleep.

Sasuke had to walk home that night, as tired as he was, he finally reached Lahera at around three in the morning. He walked under the lit light post to his appartment building. His face was drooping and his eyes were bloodshot.

He unlocked the door, walked inside, and just passed out on his couch. He had had a rough night, and all that he could do now is sleep it off, and hope that Kierra would cool off before work tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note- Again, thanks to all of you who are reading this. Leave a review suggesting what I can improve upon. I know, this chapter SUCKS because I didnt work at it but for a few hours today. Oh well, let me know what I can do! TTYL!**


	5. Chapter 4 One More Traveler

**A/N- HEY!!**

**I know, I know, it's been a MONTH since I last published a chapter, I didn't have a computer to type it on! Forgive me, read this chapter, then REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**One More Traveler**

"Chirp, Chirp-ity-chirpy-Chirp!"

A little blue jay sat outside the apartment window in which Sasuke was fast asleep. When the song of the bird reached his ears, it caused him to pry open his heavy eyelids. When his eyes had been opened, he could see a ray of sunshine coming through the window and painted itself across the carpeted living room floor onto the wall across from him.

The messy-haired man slowly but surely sat up, stretched his back and got up off of the wrinkled couch. Upon standing up and looking out the window, he realized how high the sun was in the sky, much too high for him to be on time this morning.

"Oh crap," he whispered to himself, realizing how late in the morning it must be. The half-awake Uchiha raced to his bedroom, only to find the bright red numbers on the clock read 10:13 A.M., and his buzzer alarm going off rather loudly. Seeing how late he was, his onyx eyes widened, and with that, he raced off and finished the rest of his morning routine in record time, nineteen minutes to be precise.

Sasuke quickly put on a pair of sandals and raced towards his place of work, Sekisui's Bridal Shoppe. He ran as fast as any Ninja of his rank could, which as we all know, is very, very quick.

He reached the bridal shop in about ten minutes, a trip which normally would have taken him twenty minutes if he had been on time and not in a rush!

Out of breath, he walked in and scanned around for his Cashier uniform.

He directed his eyes to the hooks on which both Uniforms were supposed to be, his was gone, but Kierra's was still hanging there.

It was at this moment he recalled what had happened on the previous night, the two had, well, not an argument really. Kierra simply reacted angrily to the news of Sasuke leaving Lahera to go home to Konoha.

That's when it dawned on him.

She probably figured that he had gone home. How was she to know any details? She took off so quickly she hardly gave him a second to explain anything.

He needed to talk to her, he needed to explain to her that he doesn't have a choice. He can either die lonely and have the great Uchihas killed off for good, or he can go home and restore the great Uchiha name with his beloved Sakura.

He realized he had to find Kierra, her home was mearly a few steps away, upstairs in the very building he was standing in. At this moment he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They were getting louder, meaning someone was coming down into the shop. Thinking quickly as a Ninja should, he hid in a dark corner, watching from the shadows the curtain which hid the staircase.

A tall, feminine person came out. Hair appearing to be in a high ponytail, and seemed to be wearing a house robe. As his eyes flashed to red, he could clearly see it was Kierra. Apparently, a tired, sleep deprived Kierra who had just woken up herself. Her eyes appeared to be slightly swolen, and her skin was paler than usual. He could tell she had been crying, quite a lot.

She picked something up, it looked square, then Sasuke realized what it was. It was a picture of him and Kierra at Kishimoto's, on Kierra's seventeenth birthday.

"You can come out, I sensed you there the moment I walked in," she said, her voice hoarse and crackling.

"Kierra... Please, just let me explain, I have good reason to leave," he said walking out of the corner and towards the young girl.

"I know you probably do, and I'm sorry I overreacted," she whispered, putting down the photo, her back still turned towards the Uchiha.

"Sigh, It's alright Kierra, come here," Sasuke kindly said, as he beckoned her over to him.

She walked to him, head held low, and walked into his arms. He pressed her head against his chest, and his other arm pulling her closer to his body. At first she seemed hesitant to react, her body froze when he pulled her in.

Slowly, she put her arms around him as well, pulling him as tight as she could in the following moments.

"I just don't want you to leave! Your my only true friend and if you leave, you have no idea how alone I will be! I won't have anyone, anyone at all who cares for me besides my mother! And.. Just.. Please Sasuke, PLEASE don't go!" Kierra pleaded, bursting into tears the moment she started to speak.

Sasuke just held her tighter. He knew her very well, and knew that no matter what he said at the moment would do any good at all for the current situation, so he just held her tight in his arms, letting her tears stain his shirt on the chest.

"Shh... It's okay Kierra.. Listen.." he said, gently pulling her away from his body and setting her on the counter, "You know good and well that my family was murdered by my brother, Itachi. If I don't restore my clan, the Uchiha name will die along with me, and I can't do that to my family."

"O-okay, I can un-understand that," Kierra said, Sasuke wiping her tears away one at a time, "b-but why can't you find someone here, there a-are lots of good women around here. Maybe even closer than y-" her voice trailed off, deciding not to finish her statement.

"Kierra, I know this is hard to understand, but back home, there's this girl..." he told her, still wiping her tears from her red and emotionally hurt face.

Kierra went silent, and then went back to crying, "Oh, Sasuke... I understand."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, he didn't think this would be her reaction at all. The young girl raised her head, and strangely enough, she was...

_Smiling_...

"Don't let me be the one to get in your way. If your happy..." she winked "...then I'm happy."

Sasuke knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she was lying through her teeth, with his Sharingan, he could see deep within her mind, but only when she looked him in the eyes. The moment she did, he saw how she really was feeling.

Sorrow, anger, confusion, and many other depressing feelings. She understood in her head, but not her heart.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Kierra, "I'm coming with you to Konoha, whether you like it or not."

Sasuke looked at the girl in surprise, what did she mean by that? Was she serious?

"But Kierra, why in the he-" She cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I wanna meet this girl you talked about, I'll be the one to decide if she's right for you." Kierra was once again winking while talking to her raven-haired friend.

He knew that if she said something, she would stick by it. And, despite the urge to argue with her, he could only say,

"Pack your things, we leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, we got some implied SasuKier here lol, yesh yesh I know its a SasuSaku story, just give me some time ;) I will update, this story is about to get interesting. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, the Author.**


	6. Chapter 5 Mother May I?

**Chapter 5**

_**"Mothher May I?"**_

"That should be the last of it."

Sasuke had just finished the last of his packing for his trip home, although it wasn't much, a ninja always packs light. Plus, he also figured if Sakura we're to take him back, he could come back for his things at a later date.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"What now?" mumbled Sasuke, zipping up his bag, but setting it down to see who it was at the door.

As he walked over to answer the door, he grabbed a shirt from off the couch to cover his bare chest. It was the one he had worn the day before, but, it smelled alright to him, so he didn't give it a second thought. Typical man..

He walked over to the door of his apartment and opened the door slightly to see who it could be, nevertheless it was the obnoxious yet adorable Kierra.

She had on her full uniform, travel boots, and a small bag on her back, which he was sure was filled with all the ninja essentials. Shuriken, kunais, the works!

She looked up when she heard the sound of the creeking door, only to meet eyes with a pair of beautiful, sparkling onyx ones. She blushed a little at the sight.

"I'm going to assume you weren't kidding on your offer..." said Kierra, in her usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Of course not, I could use some company along the way." Sasuke said with a grin, not a forced one either.

Sasuke opened the door completely and stepped out of the appartment, then turned and locked it.

Kierra had a smile on her face all the way down to the first floor, to which Sasuke took note of. Seeing her smile... It put a smile on his face as well, which was rare to begin with. Her happiness was most definately contageous.

When they exited the building, she turned around almost instantly to face Sasuke.

He jurked to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet to avoid collision with her.

With a look of shock on his face, he asked Kierra, "What? What is it?"

"Would it be okay.." she began, then hesitatingly finished, "if we can stop by my mother's shop, so that I may tell her goodbye?"

Sasuke huffed. It was already five in the morning, they were late to start with, and this would set them even more behind.

Sasuke sucked in a breath to tell her that fact, but when he looked her in the eyes, those blue, dazzling, puppy-dog pouting eyes, he couldn't tell her no for the world.

"I.. Kierra.. Sigh, fine, two minutes." he mumbled under his breath, with a pouting look all his own.

"Booy-" she cried, but before she could finish it, Sasuke's large hand was covering her mouth.

"Do you WANT to wake up all of Lahera?!" he said in a forceful whisper.

"I'm sorry! Geese, don't be such a douchebag Sasuke.." she whispered harshly, but playfully.

Kierra, without warning, began those ever-familiar hand signs.

"Shinipi Choojin!"

Once again, her bronze wings gleamed in the morning sun which had just risin, her eyes became hawklike, and her nails grew long and sharp.

Before Sasuke even had a chance to say anything, she was off like a racehorce.

The raven haired man sighed, but couldn't help but smile. How often did she remind him of Naruto...

Faster than a light, Sasuke began darting towards the bridal shop, keeping as quiet as he could though as all ninjas do.

He arrived at the bridal shop around 5:05. He looked in the window, and saw two figures in the dark look as if they were in an arguement.

He opened the fourtunately unlocked door and stepped inside, only to hear female screeching and yelling.

"You never said ANYTHING about this Kierra Tsubaki Sekisui!!!" bellowed the older woman, which was now obviously Kierra's mother.

"Well why the heck do you think I'm here now for mother?!" screeched a bird-like voice, which would be Kierra, but in her other form.

Busting into the conversation, which was very unusual for Sasuke, he yelled, "KIERRA!! You didn't tell your own mother you were leaving the town with me?!"

Both of the ladies turned and looked at the now blushing Sasuke.

Awkward silence ruled the room for what seemed like a milenia.

"But Sasuke! That's EXACTLY what I was coming here to do!" said Kierra, in her "please don't woop up on me for this" kind of tone.

"Kierra..." he groaned, putting his hand to his forehead.

"OKAY LOOK!" screamed Kierra's mother, "Kierra.. it was wrong of you to force this decision on me so suddenly," she took a long, deep breath, "why do you have to go?"

"Because.. Um, well. Sasuke has this whole 'girlfriend' issue with this Sekiro chic--"

"It's _Sakura._" said Sasuke, avoiding eyecontact.

"Whatever... Anyways, he has some junk to clear up with her, and he wants to talk to her, but the thingy is, she lives all the way in Konoha, and I just _couldn't_ let my wittle Sasuke-kun go alone," said Kierra, feigning a small childs voice for the latter part of her sentence.

Her mother just sat in silence, but broke into a loud laughter after a moment or two.

"I don't know why I got upset, your a ninja! Not just that, but the pride of Lahera as well. It's A-Okay in my book my dearest," explained the older but lively woman.

Kierra blushed, but couldn't help but let a grin plaster on her mouth.

"Arigato, mama."

Sasuke stood in his signature pose:

_Arms crossed, leaning up against a wall with his head held high and a sarcastic grin on his face._

Kierra turned and hugged her mother, then playfully punched Sasuke in the arm.

"Common jurk-face, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Hai."

After those words, Kierra took off into the sky while Sasuke took off like a flash towards the Lahera gate.

And like that the two comrades were gone.


End file.
